Fernstar
Personality: ''Fearless, stubborn, anxious'' Family: Foster Mother: Graystar (deceased) Foster Father: Dawnwhisper (deceased) Mate: Owldrift (deceased) Ex-mate: Thornfur (deceased) Foster Sister: Willowsong (deceased) Kits: Otterpaw (deceased), Fawnskip, Thistlefern As a kit... Fernkit was adopted by Graystar as a loner kit, and was already very independent. She could not make friends that easily but snuck out at night to walk along the territory, and return in the morning. As an apprentice... Fernpaw was involved with many things as an apprentice. Her mentor, Willowsong did not spend much time training her, and it was up to herself to learn how to hunt, fight and defend properly on her own. During her apprentice years, she had began to make friends, and was very close with a tom named Owlpaw (Owldrift). Owlpaw received his warrior name before Fernpaw but got into an accident involving a Two-leg monster. His hindquarters were permanently paralyzed from being run over. He blamed Fernpaw for his doing, and she felt great guilt during that time. Owldrift then one day went into Riverclan territory and wanted to become a loner, but starved himself in doing so. When Fernpaw heard of his death in the woods, she was very disappointed and lonesome. As a warrior... Fernstripe got her warrior name late in life, due to her training being paused several times. Fernstripe, who's mind was still on Owldrift's death, became closer with another tom, Thornfur. He helped her through her grief, and had three kits together. During the Crescent Moon raids, Thornfur was killed by a rouge named Ivy. Along with Thornfur; Graystar, Floodsong, and Olivebranch died in the raid. Within the next moon, Fernstripe's son Otterpaw had been bitten fatally by a snake, and passed away. Fernstripe As a deputy... Fernstripe became deputy shortly after Otterpaw's death. She rebuked Troutstar's opinions several times, though kept it to herself when it was time to attend to those orders. She tried to stop many fights between the past leader of WindClan, Quailstar, and Troutstar over territory, but did not succeed. Troutstar died of a heart failure while on a walk on the territory. As a leader... Fernstripe received her nine lives from the cats listed: ☀Floodsong ~ Humour ☀Willowsong ~ Patience ☀Dewmorning ~ Grace ☀Olivebranch ~ Selflessness ☀ Otterpaw ~ Protection ☀Owldrift ~ Forgiveness ☀ Graystar ~ Honor ☀Thornfur ~ Love ☀ Troutstar ~ Leadership Fernstar has lost 3 out of her 9 lives currently. The first one was to her wounds after a severe badger attack. Firebite died during that time. The second one was to starvation, as Fernstar was neglecting her own needs over the needs of others. The third one was to a dog attack that happened most recently. Two wolfhound dogs were abandoned and attacked RiverClan. Pebbleskip was blinded in both eyes, Darkpaw in one, and Fernstar lost a life. Fernstar appointed Talonstone as deputy after Maplefire asked to step down due to a long-term injury that had become too hard her her to handle. Talonstone has proved to be worthy, though has a habit of flirting with her. More to come! Enjoyment of roleplaying character...' ' 9'/10 ' Fernstripe was my second cat I ever made when I joined EoS, so naturally I'm attached to her. But I also really like her story and the situations she was put through. Her birthday is July 19/2018.